


Wii(ll it) Fit Trainer

by oofoe



Category: Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, Large Cock, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, SEX yoga, Sexercise?, Vaginal Sex, Yoga, ball worship, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which we take a look at Nintendo's strange new IP, Wii Fuck. Gonna learn about how sex can be both fun and good exercise!





	Wii(ll it) Fit Trainer

“Good evening! Glad to see you back again,” the porcelain-skinned beauty said, hands on her hips. “Ready to work out today?”

 

She was standing in a rather featureless room, the only things of note being the large mirror-covered wall behind her and the Wii Balance Board she was standing on, which itself was on a yoga mat.

 

In the same pleasant, inviting tone as her greeting, she continued, “Let’s start with some facefucking, okay? This exercise is good for helping your breath control.” She stepped back off the board, and as she did, a featureless, masculine figure appeared from off screen, physically fit and imposing as they was nude (and they was  _ very  _ nude). “First,” she explained, “we’ll get on our knees, positioning them on the Balance Board.”

 

Doing just that, the Trainer got on her knees in front of the faceless figure. “To start, you need to make sure your partner is nice and hard. Grasp their balls with one hand,” she instructed, mimicking her words in her actions, “and their shaft with the other. Apply light pressure as you massage their nuts in your hands, and keeping the red dot in the yellow area as you do.”

 

On cue, a yellow circle appeared on the screen, with a red dot wavering around in the center of it.

 

The Trainer continued with her foreplay, occasionally giving an encouraging “You’re doing great!” or a “Keep it up!” As she worked her partner’s balls, their member slowly grew thicker and longer, hardening in the Trainer’s soft hand.

 

After her partner had reached the height of arousal, she could hardly fit her fingers around the entirety of the shaft. Even in the face of such an imposing hard-on, she continued smiling, and kept up the amicable tone of voice. “Great! Now that you’ve turned them on, it’s time to worship their balls.”

 

Opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue, which was a lovely shade of grey to fit with the rest of her monochromatic body, the Trainer leaned forward. Lifting the shaft of her partner’s cock out of her way, she wrapped her soft, ivory lips around their sack. Somehow, her instructions were still broadcast.   
  


“Make sure to use your tongue.” A cutaway shot appeared in the lower right corner of the screen, showing the view from right behind the figure’s balls. The Trainer’s tongue was sticking out and pressed against them, slicking the underside with spit. As she focused on one nut, alternating between sucking gently and forcefully, the figure reached down and grabbed the Trainer by her ponytail. “Your partner may begin to get forceful, but don’t worry! It’s normal for them to be excited.”

 

After a solid minute or so of sucking and slobbering on her partner’s sack, the Trainer pulled back, mouth still open. A thick trail of spit connected the figure’s undercarriage to her still out tongue, which she proceeded to bring to the shaft of their penis. “Next we’ll work the cock itself. Work your tongue up from the base to the glans repeatedly, in smooth, gentle motions. Pretend you’re sampling a delicious, salty popsicle if it helps.” A meter appeared on the the screen, with a bar horizontally intersecting iit at the bottom. “Move your tongue steadily in order to keep the bar in the middle of the meter.”

 

The Trainer started to demonstrate, polishing her partner’s cock with her perfect tongue. This continued for a good bit, until the figure’s cock was veritably quivering with excitement. The Trainer pulled away, a smile on her face. “Great work, you’ve got a great sense of rhythm. Next up, open wide and let your partner take control.”

 

Just as prompted, the figure grabbed the Trainer’s ponytail and pulled her mouth hard onto their length, getting about half of their giant meat in before the Trainer gagged, unable to take any more. “If you can’t fit it all down your throat at once, that’s fine. Practice makes perfect, after all!”

 

The Trainer stuck her tongue out as the figure pulled back their waist. Quickly, they pistoned back in, tugging the Trainer’s ponytail harder than before and managing to get her to choke down another full inch of the massive member. Despite three fourths of the length being down her throat, the Trainer’s expression didn’t change, aside from the tears now rolling down her cheeks. The figure held her there with their powerful hands, causing her to, eventually, start gagging and retching against the head of their cock, which was planted firmly against the back of her throat.

 

“Remember,” her voice reminded the viewer, not muffled at all despite a good 8 inches of schlong filling her mouth, “talk to your partner before you start, and agree on a good interval for them to let you come up for breath! For a beginner, I’d recommend every thirty seconds, but if you’re a bit more experienced you can try a full minute instead!”

 

And, just as described, the figure pulled the Trainer off their cock after exactly thirty seconds, the chalky-skinned instructor coughing hard as she was finally allowed to breath. Strings of saliva and mucus remained, linking the length of the figure’s phallus to the depths of the Trainer’s oral cavity. The reprieve was short lived, however, as the figure rammed their cock back in after about ten seconds.

 

“After the initial swallowing, your partner should begin thrusting. I recommend they go all out from the start!”

 

The figure did as instructed, reaming the Trainer’s throat with incredible vigor. Spit flying everywhere, they placed both hands on the back of the Trainer’s head, allowing him to pummel her esophagus with even greater force. They kept it up for several minutes, the Trainer’s usual phrases of encouragement replaced with ‘Glk! Glk! Glk!’ as her throat was plunged. When it finally seemed like the figure was going to finally ease up on her, they instead pulled her head as hard as they could towards their crotch. Bringing her mouth to the base of their cock, finally able to sheath the entirety of their rod down her gullet, their cock started to spasm.

 

A cutaway shot once more appeared in the corner, showing a simplified cross section shot of the inside of the Trainer’s throat, as the figure emptied the contents of their balls inside. Once that was done, they slowly pulled away, their length flopping out of her mouth with a _slurp_.

 

“Good work!” She turned to the viewer with a smile and a thumbs up, acting as if cum wasn’t currently leaking out of her mouth and nose. “Next up, we’ll do some yoga.”

 

Moving away from the figure, the Trainer laid face up on her yoga mat. “It’s best to do this pose on a soft surface, like a yoga mat.” She began to adjust her position. “Lie faceup with your knees bent and your feet flat on the floor. Inhale, and reach your hands to your heels.” She inhaled. “Exhale and slowly lift your hips.” She exhaled. “Keep your hands and heels on the floor. This is called the bridge position.”

 

The figure approached her and spread her legs.

 

“Now, try to hold this pose until your partner cums.”

 

The figure gripped the crotch of the Trainer’s yoga pants in their hands, giving a swift, hard tug on the fabric in opposite directions to open a hole for easy access. Evidently, the Trainer wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath them. As if to show the viewer just what was in store for their instructor, the figure smacked their cock twice against the Trainer’s pale pussy, strings of leftover saliva and fresh pussy juice forming between the two sets of privates.

 

“Now, brace yourself for insertion.”

 

Without ceremony the figure reeled back, quickly lining up the head of their cock with the Trainer’s pussy, before impaling her on it all at once. An uncharacteristic reaction, in the form of a sharp, pleasured gasp, escaped her lips. “There we go! Make sure you’re nice and lubed up beforehand, or this part might hurt.”

 

The figure proceeded to pound away, bottoming out balls deep in the Trainer’s fit cunt over and over, the Trainer herself struggling to maintain her position against the vaginal onslaught. Though it looked quite difficult for her, she managed to remain stable. “I-Inhale through your nose!”

 

The figure switched gears, going from quick, deep and forceful thrusts to slower, more drawn out (but no less deep) insertions, causing the trainer to let out a long, breathy moan through clenched teeth. If she had skin tone, she’d be blushing redder than… something very red. “Exhale th-through your nose!”

 

The figure, once more, switched gears, this time returning back to their hurried, powerful thrusts from before. The Trainer let out more cute moans as the pounding continued, sweat beginning to form on her body as she struggled to stay in position. “Keep it up!”

 

Pussy juice and sweat practically glazed the figure’s groin, their instructional fucking now sounding more like somebody plunging a toilet than two individuals making love. As the figure’s dick, coming up just shy of a ruler’s length, ceaselessly speared her delicate pussy, her legs began to visibly tremble under the exertion. Her breathing went from controlled (if dotted with gasps and moans) to haggard, shaky breaths. “C-can you feel it in your glutes?”

 

This went on for about ten minutes.

 

Just when the Trainer looked like she was about to finally give out, her eyes half closed and her mouth hanging open, the figure began to slow down. After another few prolonged thrust thrusts into their partner, stretching the sides of her cunt more than ever as it strained to accept the girth of the figure’s cock, the figure’s grip on her hips tightened. They pulled her in closer, so hard that their balls slapped her well-shaped ass.

 

“And n-now comes the climax!”

 

And, just as predicted, the figure’s fuckpole began to throb within her as it prepared to unleash another load of jizz.

 

“Make sure you let them cum inside, it’s important for the success of this exercise!”

 

The Trainer bit her lip in anticipation as she looked towards her lower half, feeling the cum escape her partner’s balls and into her tightness. The figure’s cock continued to spasm as it filled her insides with baby batter.

 

Helpfully for the viewers at home, another stylized X-ray shot appeared in the corner of the screen, this one depicting her uterus being overfilled with her partner’s thick seed.

 

After climaxing for almost a minute, the figure was seemingly spent. They pulled out of the trainer’s pussy with a wet flop, a large amount of cum flowing out of her soon after. “Very stable. Well done!”

 

Not paying any mind to the jizz pouring from her crotch, or acknowledging the figure who was now leaving the scene, the Trainer gave one more instruction to her students at home. “Good. Now, return to the original position.”


End file.
